Minecraft High
by Datfuqtupponi
Summary: The actual summary is in the first chapter(prologue)Due to Sexual Innuendos, Punny language, and the Dropping of the Base, This content is rated A For Awesome
1. Prologue

Minecraft High: Prologue.

In a Universe where Minecraft and Earth collide, The bigger remains dominant. Minecraft is many times larger than Earth if 1 block was equivalent to 1 cubic meter.  
>In one of the 12 Continents on Minecraftia, a city resides. Geo City, 3rd place in Minecraftia's top 10 largest cities. Many YouTubers live within these streets. Of course, fame doesn't stop them from getting an accurate education, this is where a very famous school district comes in, Aether School District! Funded by none other than Jeb of the Mojang Global Parliament. But our stories dont converge apon the life of Jeb, but a group of unlikely Minecrafters whose abilities set them apart from all others (Except Bashur). You've probably never heard of them, But thats okay! Their group is Poison Craft, and these are their stories as they face countless enemies, Gang fights, Murderers, And Pop Quizzes!<br>Welcome to the Story of Minecraft High!


	2. Chapter 1: the Jist of It

Minecraft High, Chapter 1 /This is my first chapter in the story. I will try to put in a new chapter every week. As it stands, this story is partally interactive and can be influenced by placing your Minecraft character (I ONLY PUT ONE PER CHAPTER) in the comments section with a brief description of features, Personality, and Weapons(optional). Now that thats out of the way, On to the story!

It feels warm. Im in an empty floating space. Ineligible nonsense drifts through my mind as my body tingles with a soft fuzzy feeling. Yet, a sense dred slowly falls over me, like it's all going to end soon. As if. I'll never let this end! This is a beautiful paradise that I'll never leav-  
>*<strong><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP<em>***  
>"Jesusfuckingassbiscuit! What the hell?!" I screamed as the harsh, unforgiving sound of a digital alarm cuts through the air, leaving nothing but angst and irritation in its wake. Still too tired to completely focus on the sounds point of origin, I flail my left arm until I hear a sickening crunch with silence following. I turn my head to the sight of my fist flattening my 17th alarm clock this semester. "Sonofa-" "ONEE-CHAN!" My little 12 year old sister, Sara screamed as she bounded into my room and jumped on my gut, leaving me breathless. "GET UP GET UP! ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" "Alright, alright! Im up!" I said as I grabbed her and plopped her down on the side next to me. "And dont call me Onee-chan, we aren't in Japan..." I say as i look at her strangely trademark uniform. She's been in love with Anime and Manga ever since she could read. I mean, I like it too, but there's a limit to what I can withstand. "aww...but it sounds <strong>soooooo Kawaii!<strong>" she exclaimed as she clutched her face like /)3(\ .  
>After I got her to get out, I looked into my drawers to find clothes. "Ah. Not much to work with today..." I said as I skimmed through the remnants of this weeks load. Oh, forgot. My name's Blu Endie, a Junior in Highschool.<br>I placed a light blue T-shirt and jeans on, my blue track shoes, then my light to dark gradient hoodie on. I walked into the living room to see our house servant, Maliki, giving Sara steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki (rolled omelet)(a common breakfast for her...).

Maliki here is an Enderman, who have apparently endebted themselves to me. (I slayed a dragon and now their eternally grateful, go figure)Funny thing I learned is that Endermen(and women) speak a derivative of Chinese. Fast, and very traditional. I walked up to the breakfast table and poured myself a nice bowl Generic Cheerios. Very common in **my** diet. Maliki turned to me and bowed. As he left the room I called him, "?,? (Maliki, has received the book I asked for?)" Maliki shook his head "?,?(No, my Lord. I will inform you as soon as possible)" I nodded and proceeded to stuff my face. When that was all done and over with I checked the clock"Oh Fuck! Its 7:45!" I scream as I scoop up my Text books, which inturn fade into me (y'know...Inventory..). "Hey Sara, You gonna teleport with me or what?" Sara pouted as she picked up her books "I'm gonna try teleporting today!" "okay, do it." I said as I cant teleport for the life of her.

Sara took in a deep breath and strained. soon, little pink particles started to poof out. Her face turned a heated shade of red,as the particles came out faster, but soon died away as she gasped for breath. I sighed and clutched her hand. As I focused, blue particles zoomed off of me at intense speed. A gust of cold wind blew over us. In seconds, the scenery changed to her Middle school. Sara let go of me and ran to the doors, waving at me as she ran. "Bye! I'll have Penelope Pick you up at the end of School!" I shouted as she ran inside. Penelope is the only Endermiss that speaks English. I sighed and Teleported to Aether High. The students were running like crazy as the Beginner bell sounded off. I just stood there and took a deep inhale. The air smelled strong of fresh paper, old linolium, and failure. "Ahhhh...Today just couldn't get worse" I said cheerfully as I ascended the stairs to my own, personal chunk of hell.


End file.
